Joplin
by SweetCherryLove
Summary: NC 5 Story set in the future. what happens when everyone comes home for a weekend off, with their familys. I SUCK at summarys! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Matt-Amy, Jeff-Trish, Shane-OFC, Shannon-(Needed Character)
1. Favors

Joplin

__

Chapter One

****

Authors Note: This takes place a year in the future! Jeff is Back with the WWE. Takes place in NC and everybody lives in Cameron

**=Flashback

****

* = Location

"damn it! Shane! I'm talking to you" she yelled into the phone. 

"Look babe I'll just be a second" Shane said into the cell phone glancing around the room. Shane motioned to the boys sitting around the room and picked up his cell phone and walked out of the room. Shane placed the phone to his ear. 

" What do you need honey?" Shane asked.

"Don't Honey me Gregory Shane Helms!" when are you coming home?" She demanded. 

" Jesus! Jo it's only midnight, me and the boys are hanging out." Shane shouted at her. 

"Shane is it so much to ask that you come home at a decent time?" she yelled, " you wanted a girl to take care of you. I do, You wanted a girl to take care of your house. I do. You wanted a baby. I gave you two. You wanted more I gave you two more. You wanted space! I gave it to you! But right now I need something from you. I need you to come home and be a dad. " she yelled as her voice began to crack. Tears streaming down her face. Shane sighed and hung his head. 

" Joplin, take a deep breath, what's wrong?" Shane asked starting to get worried.

"Nero is throwing up. Matt's burning up. Brayden won't stop crying," Her voice cracked. "I can't handle it Greg! I need you!" she pleaded with him. Shane shook his head,

"What's Trent doing?" Shane asked worried. 

"Trent's watching a movie in the den." Joplin's voice calmed. Shane took a deep breath, 

"I'll be home in thirty minutes." he told her hanging up. Shane opened the back door and stepped back into the kitchen. Walking towards the living room he cleared his throat. "Boys I need a favor." Shane asked leaning over the island. 

"Sure Anything," Jeff told him, looking at Matt and Shannon.

"the boys are Sick and Jo needs major help. You guys up for it?" Matt look at the others, 

"Sure, that's what Godfathers are for." Matt glanced around the room surveying the damage. _Not to bad _he thought. "Amies" he called up the stairs.

"what?" Amy called down.

" Can you drive us over to Shane's house?" matt asked. Amy walked down the stairs surveying the men in the room. 

"Come on Boys Lets go." she said grabbing her keys off a table. "So why we going to your house," Amy asked Shane.

"The boys are sick, Jo needs help so, were going to help." Shane told her playing with his phone. 

Amy just laughed and walked out the door to the Suburban. The follow out behind her. Amy smiled as the boys got into the car. Matt in the passenger seat. Shane and Shannon and Jeff scrunched into the backseat. "you boys know there's another seat back there." Amy said with a giggle in her voice

"No time Amy! Drive!!!" Shane told her urgency in his voice. 

*20 Minutes Later*

" Come on" Shane said getting out of the car. Running up to the door, he grabbed the knob trying to open the door. He pounded his head into the door, Ringing the doorbell. 

"Who is it?' a little voice came through the door.

"Trent it's daddy Open the door." Shane told the boy and an instant later the door was opened. Shane walked in and picked up the little boy. 

" Where's Mommy?" Shane questioned

"Your Room, Uncle Jefffff!" the little boy told Shane. Shane smiled and handed the 3 year old to Jeff. Amy followed Shane into their room. Amy sighed as she walked into the master bed room to see the huge bathroom lit upon beyond belief. Brayden was set in his swing, Matt was laying in the Jacuzzi tub, Nero was laying on the chaise lounge pulled next to the toilet with a blanket covering him. Shane walked over to the tub, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"How's it going Matty?" Shane asked the little boy in the tub. He sighed feeling the boy's head, he looked down at Joplin her head leaning against his chest.

" His fever won't break from 104º , he started throwing up and Nero's fever is at 103º and he's still throwing up." She told him her voice tired. Shane sighed looking around his bathroom. Nero wriggling around in a heap of blankets his brown hair matted to his fore head, Matt's hair matted around his head, eyes shut.

"you go call the doctor I'll stay here with the boys." Shane told her. Kissing her forehead. Joplin stood up, she smiled seeing Amy standing at the door.

" Hey Amy, just another day as a mom. Can ya wait?" Jo asked patting Amy's bulge. Amy just smiled.

" Do you mind, " Amy asking Nodding towards Brayden. 

"Sure he's already been feed, go ahead." Joplin told the mother to be. Amy smiled picking up the 7 month old up from the swing. Amy smiled holding the baby close to her body. Matt smiled watching his wife.

***

Amy Christine Dumas do you take this man, Matthew Moore Hardy to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For richer and for poorer For better or for worse, in sickness and in heath, til death do us part.

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride. And the church erupts into applause. Matt kissed Amy with all of the passion he could muster. 

1 Month later-

"Matt I'm late," Amy called down the stairs Wednesday morning. 

"No your not your not meeting Trish til 10:30 it's only 9," Matt shouted back up the stairs from the kitchen. Amy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"No Matt, I'm two weeks LATE" Amy told him from her place on the stairs. Matt looked up at her, 

" But, Your on the pill." matt looked at her confused.

"the pill doesn't always work Matt." Amy told him walking over to him tears forming in her eyes. Matt pulled her into his arms, kissing her head. He pulled away when she began to calm down. " I'm going to run up to the store and get a test just relax," Matt said gabbing his keys off the hook.

30 minutes later

Matt stood his arms wrapped around Amy waiting for the results to show up. The test sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Times up, babe" Matt whispered into Amy's ear. Amy smiled and walked over to the counter clutching matt's hand. Amy picked up the test. 

" It's got a pink line." Amy told him. Matt picked up the box scanning the back.

"Pinks Positive" Matt told her, he swooped her up into his arms. " Were having a baby." He told her kissing her. " I know this is way earlier than I planned but it'll work out. We'll talk to Vince, you'll see. We can still be parents and wrestle. I promise darlin." Matt told her holding her close. 

*** 

__

Matt watched as Amy followed Jo out the door. Matt made his way over to Nero, he wrapped the boy back up in blankets. Pulling him into his arms. "How ya feeling Nero?" Matt asked the little boy sitting down on the lounge. 

"Icky, I hurt," the 4 year old told him. Matt sighed and rocked the boy gently.

-The Den-

"Hey boys what we watching?" Jo asked as she picked up the phone.

"Nemo!!" Trent shouted from his spot on the floor. Amy smiled sitting down on the couch with the baby cradled in her arms. Jo dialed the phone and walked into the other room. About three minutes later, Jo walked back into the room. " Jeff, Amy can I ask you guys for another favor." Jo asked. 

"Sure what's up?" Jeff asked.

" Jo took a deep breath, " Jeff do you think you and Trish could watch Trent for the night." She asked

"Sure, not a problem we'll go pack, " Jeff said walking over to Trent. Jo looked over at Amy. Amy grinned at Jo "Don't worry my and Matt would be happy to watch Brayden." Jo gave Amy a sad smile and hugged her. 

"Thank you so much I don't know how I would survive without your help," Jo told her with a hug, "Me and Shane have to get the boys to the Doctor's Office," Jo told her heading back towards their room. On the way Jo stopped in Trent's room, " How's it going in here boys?" 

"Me and Uncle Shannon and Uncle Jeff are packing and I'm going spend the night with Uncle Jeff and Aunt Trish." Trent told her jumping on the bed! 

"That's great Baby, Be good for Aunt Trish and Uncle Jeff. Me and daddy will pick you up tomorrow." She told him enveloping him in a hug and a kiss. On her way out she stopped in each the twins rooms and picked out two fresh pairs of jammies and shoes. She walked across the hall and back into her and Shane's bedroom. "Boy's can you change these guys into fresh jammies and get there shoes on?" she asked hand each one the fresh clothes. "thanks boys she said as she walked out. Leading Amy into the nursery. " SO Amies how you been feeling?" Jo asked her

"Alright lots of morning sickness, and cravings. but matt's been great." Amy told her sitting down in the Rocker.

Jo Laughed " It will get better, it just takes awhile." Jo told her fixing up a bag

*Doctor's office* 

Shane sighed the opening up the door as Jo walked in Matt in her arms, Shane rearranged Nero in his arms and walked in. they left 40 minutes later with 2 prescriptions in hand

Next Morning

Shane woke up to an empty bed, and the smell of bacon and omelets. Shane sat up pulling on a tee shirt and a pair of Jeans. He walked into the den to see the whole group in his living room. 

"Nice to see you woke up," Jeff said shoveling a piece of omelets into his mouth. 

"Shane, me and girls are gong to go get some breakfast, yours is on the stove, the boys are sleeping Trent's playing in his room and Brayden is asleep in the playpen." Jo told him walking out the front door. 

*Denny's*

" Hey Jo do you ever regret giving up everything for Shane?" Amy asked reading the menu.

Jo looked across the table a sad smile on her face…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know that this is confusing but more will be explained in coming chapters. That is if you guys like it. Please Review and tell me if I should keep it going or kill it!!! Thanks 

__


	2. Regrets

Joplin

__

Chapter Two

****

Authors Note: This takes place a year in the future! Jeff is Back with the WWE. Takes place in NC and everybody lives in Cameron

**=Flashback

****

* = Location

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do I ever regret giving it all up for Shane?" Joplin asked. Her eyes glancing at the menu. "I don't regret it. I wonder but I don't regret it, ya know. I would never regret my babies." Joplin told her. 

Amy looked over at the woman across the table. " Do you regret Shane?" Amy asked, as Trish suddenly found her nails interesting. Joplin looked over at the girls.

" If you girls are trying to hint around bout Shane's lil mistress I already know. And no I don't regret Shane." Joplin told her.

Trish looked up surprised, " How do you know?" she asked. Joplin looked over at her friend. 

"Honey I haven't had sex in 5 months, Shane was always horny. He calls out her name in his sleep. He smells of her when he comes home." Joplin told the girls playing with her straw.

Amy looked over at her friend, " Jo? Have you ever considered taking the kids and leaving Shane." Amy asked receiving a kick in the shins from Trish.

"Trish, it's ok. I've thought about it more than once, but I couldn't do that to the kids. I don't want them to even once think that Shane doesn't love them or it's their fault. Besides for some strange reason I still love him. I love him with all my heart." Jo told them.

*Back at the house*

Jeff looked around making sure all the kids were in there rooms, taking a swig from his beer. " Shane can I ask you something?" Jeff asked watching one of his best friends.

"Sure Jeff anything after last night." Shane told him taking a swig of his own beer.

Jeff looked down at the carpet, " What going on between you and Jo she seems kind of distant.

Shane took another swig of his beer, " Jo knows about Teagan." Shane told them, his head hung . Matt reached over and slapped his best friend in the back of the head.

"You're a fucking idiot, Shane," Matt told him, " You have 4 kids , a women that gave up everything for you."

Shane looked over at Matt. "You think that I don't know that. Hell, I love Jo with all my heart. She's perfect. I don't know what I'd do without her. " Shane told them.

"Then why the hell are you with Teagan." Shannon asked finally getting into the conversation. Shane sighed downing the rest of his beer.

"Who Teagan?" a little voice asked from the hall. Shane stood up and walked over towards the hall leading to the bedrooms.

"Hey Trent, What's going on?" Shane asked pulling the boy into the living room.

"Where Momma?" the little boy asked climbing up onto Jeff's lap

"Mommy's having breakfast with Aunt Amy and Aunt Trish, what's wrong?" Shane asked the little boy was listening to the music on the stereo.

" Brayden's crying," the little boy told Shane, trying to keep beat watching Jeff's fingers. 

"Shit, I forgot about the baby!" Shane said taking off down the hall

Jeff smiled watching the little boy listening to the music. "Trent do you know who this is???" Jeff asked the little boy point towards the stereo. 

The little boy smiled, " Vana!!" he said sure of himself. Jeff laughed, he was his mothers son.

"That's right Trent Nirvana" Jeff said singing along with the lyrics.

Shane came back about 5 minutes later setting the baby in the playpen with some toys. The next 20 minutes went by with small talk waiting for the girls to get back.

*20 minutes later*

Joplin pulled her Celica into the makeshift parking lot in front of the house. "20 dollars says they all have a beer in front of them," she bet them as she stepped out of the car, holding the seat forward for Trish. 

"We'd lose," Amy said jokingly, she didn't really care if matt had a beer with his friends during the day as long as he didn't get drunk.

Trish giggled as the girls made their way into the house. 

"Were Home, " Jo called heading into the living room. The boys smiled as their respective girls came and sat next to each other. All except Jo who walked around the room collecting the empty beer bottles, before returning with fresh drinks. Setting the tray of waters and colas on the table, "I'm going to go check on the boys," Jo told them walking out of the room. Dropping a kiss on Shane's forehead before leaving Shane sighed reaching towards the table getting a bottle of water. Amy clutched Matt's watching Shane and Jo's interaction. 

" Shane I think were going to head home I'm really tried, " Amy told Shane, standing up with Matt. They went around the room saying goodbye to their friends, and giving hugs and kisses to all the kids. Jeff took that as his queue to leave.

"Shane I think were going head home to," Jeff said pulling Trish off the couch with him. He leaned down and hugged Trent before. Saying his goodbyes, leaving with Shannon.

-Hour Later-

*the Imagi-Nation*

( In this story Jeff has extended the property so he still has the original Imagi-Nation, but about 250 ft away Trish got to build her family house where her and Jeff live. The Imagi-Nation is now Jeff's play house/ the guest house)

" Jeff what's the story behind Jo and Shane?" Trish asked as she cuddled up to her fiancée on the couch. Jeff looked over at Trish Having forgotten she only knew the past 3 years.

***New York City***

( and the guys are all on a break and decided to go up to NY and have some fun)

Matt started laughing, as Shane got "Stuck" in the hotel's Revolving door after a night out at the bar. They all laughed watched as Shane tried to push the door in the opposite direction. Al the sudden the door started moving freaking the hell out of Shane. Shane stepped out as the door opened on his side, watching as 4 girls piled into the lobby. Shane had a stupid drunken smile plastered on his face. One of the girls approached him. Jeff had to laugh as Shane drug his eyes up and down the girl. She was about 5'10" slim, long dark hair in pigtails, big Blue eyes, set of full lips, small tits, A Marilyn Manson tank on, short pleated skirt with black fishnet stockings, Knee high lace up platform boots. She walked up to Shane, giving him a kiss, hands on each side of his face. Watching as Shane got into the kiss, his hands finding there way to her hips. All of the sudden she pulled away. With a sly grin she reached down pulling a sharpie out of the side of her boot. Taking Shane's hand she wrote : _Room 206- Joplin, Tomorrow 10:30 hotel resturant. _And with that she walked away heading towards the elevator. When she reached the Elevator, she turned around, blowing Shane a kiss before stepping into the elevator. 

The next day her and Shane met, having a great time, found out she was from Rockingham NC about an hour away from Cameron. She was 17 when they met. She had been in NY giving a concert. Shane took her to Senior prom. She was getting ready to release her first album, when she was 19 until Shane knocked her up. She walked away from her recording contract, moved in with Shane, became everything Shane wanted, took care of him and the house, the months went by and Shane didn't propose, no one said anything, figuring he was waiting til the twins were born. Then on July 27th 2000, Matthew Shannon Helms and Evan Jeffery Helms were born. Jo stayed home and took care of them, still waiting for a Ring. Then bout 3 months later Shane Got Jo preggers again, everybody was for sure that Shane would Marry her now, but it didn't come, but on may 17th 2001, Trent Cobain Helms arrived 3 months early, they almost lost him, acaring the hell out of Shane causing him to rethink life. Shane proposed and year later 3 days before the actuall wedding Shane backed out. And for some reason She stayed with him. That when shit started to stir up.*** 

Jeff held Trish as she looked up at him, her eyes focused on his lips taking in every word of his story.

***Shane Meet Teagan, when Jo was 7 months pregnant with bBreydan, and once Breydan Michel Helms was born, was when shane started looking at Teagan as more than a friend, and you know the rest***

Jeff told her as a small tear ran down her cheek. Jeff wiped her tear away with his thumbs. He leaned down capturing her mouth with his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay People! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter!!!! So basically PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think should happen next. Also I was think of giving Shannon a girl?? What do ppls think??? Please review and tell me what I should do!!!


	3. Blessings

Joplin

_Chapter Three_

**_Authors Note: This takes place a year in the future! Jeff is back with the WWE. Takes place in NC and everybody lives in Cameron_**

**_**=_**_Flashback_

**_* = _**_Location_

*Helms house*

-11 pm

"Shane" Jo called from the bedroom.

"What," Shane called back not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Come here Sugar," Jo called sitting down on the bed.

Shane sighed, downing the rest of his beer and turning the TV off. Walking into the kitchen he threw the can away. Walking down the hallway, his nose recognizing the scent of vanilla. Shane held his breath as he stepped into the room. His eyes, searching the room.  Candles of all sizes burning, the room had a soft glow. The room looked just like it had the first time they had spelt together. His eyes sweeping the room. Memories flooding back to him.

**April 8th 1999**

Shane smiled as he felt her tug him into his apartment. "Come here Sugar" she told him making her way into the bedroom. He pulled him down crushing him on top of her. His lips crushing with hers. His hands running down her body. Fingers massaging her hips. Her fingers running through his hair, pulling his face up away from her. "Tonight darling" she told him slipping out from under him.  "There's a present for you in the drawer," she told him on his way to the bathroom. Shane smiled reaching over to pull open Jo's bedside drawer. Inside along with some lip gloss and a Cosmo, laid a long red box, ship name on the paper. Shane grinned grabbing the box.  Thanking God that she had started making his apartment her home.  Shane lent back against the head board. His fingers tearing the paper off to reveal a white box. Opening the box there laid a white and red carved candle much like the ones surrounded the room. A cream pillar, with red carving into it. He took a whiff smelling Vanilla. It was exactly like the candles she had given him each month that they were together. He smiled wrapping his fingers around the candle. He pushed himself off of the bed, walking over to the dresser.  His hand setting the candle down on the center, directly in front of the bed. His hand picked up Jo's lighter from on top of her cigarettes. Sighing he pocketed the cigarettes, walking around the room he lit each of the seventeen candles she had given him and lastly the new candle. Watching as the mirror reflected the image. Setting down the lighter he walked back over to the bed throwing the cigarettes in the trash bin before stripping down.  He set down onto bed pulling the covers over himself wait for Jo. Three Minutes later Jo walked into the room, wearing a black tank top and a black g-string. "You got you're present, I want mine Sugar" she told him a glimmer in her eyes. Shane gave her a sly grin crawling over her,, I'll give you you're present," he told her sweeping her into his arms making love to her, guiding himself in and out of her, his lips worshipping every part of her body. Her walls so tight around him. He was in pure heaven fighting off the urge to come till she came. Working her until she screamed his name. He finally released, falling asleep still inside of her. **

Shane stepped into the room seeing her sitting on their bed. The red and white candle burning on the dresser.  It was down to a stub almost it had been lit on every important occasion, only on the important occasions, the room was littered with the other 86 candles some short others tall.  Shane took her in, her legs exactly the same as they were the first time, long, muscular and firm, a rich tan. Her stomach toned and tan like before only some light stretch marks littered it her hips had a bit more weight to them but they were still firm and tight, her breast however had increased by at least a cup size from the kids, her hair still long and dark her lips whispering the words of love. Her eyes full of love, full of trust. Shane stepped back to look at her once again in a black tank top and g-string. "Tonight Darling," she told him pulling him on top of her. " Shane let go off all of his thoughts and let her take over. He felt his body succumbed to her, to the sensations she could on stir inside of him. 

- An hour later -

  Shane rolled off of the top of her lying back on to his side of the bed. He watched as she sat up in the bed, leaning over, opening her bedside table.  She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Shane. Shane glanced over at her opening the envelope. His finger trembling as she rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom. His fingers flipped open the card, rose petals sliding out, his eyes began to tear as he read the note.

_I give you my blessing, to be with Teagan, love her with all of your heart. Marry here, have children with her and be loyal to her. Please forget about me, about our babies. I promise I will take care of them, I swear on my life. I'm moving downstairs until I can find a place. I forgive you for everything, I will never regret anything. Please move on and be happy with Teagan._

_Love, _

_Joplin__._

Shane glanced up from the room. His eyes focused on the candle sitting on the dresser, a tear slid down his face as the candle extinguished itself. Shane sighed getting up from the bed; he walked over to the dresser, pulling a pair of boxers and jeans along with a tee shirt. He glanced toward the bathroom door where he could hear her gently crying. He sighed and walked out of the house, grabbing his keys, wallet, and cell phone, on his way.

*meanwhile in the bathroom*

     Jo sat on the edge of the tub waiting until she heard Shane pull walk out the front door.  She sighed wiping her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom. She sighed and started to gather her things together in laundry baskets. She sighed moving her things downstairs into her half of the basement.  About 2 hours later she was finished. She looked around surveying the room. She had been preparing for this for a while. She had a dresser and a comforter set.  She sighed before she started setting up the extra crib and changing table. She sighed glancing around the room. The futon was now a bed and made up ready to sleep in. her clothes were put away the bathroom was stocked with her stuff. Jo sighed as she walked up the stairs and back into the living area. She walked out the backdoor sitting on the porch. Reaching behind the swing, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She leaned back into the swing, making sure the baby monitor was still on. Glancing towards the stars, **_what did I do momma? I thought he was the one, I thought her was my soul mate. Why couldn't I keep him, what's wrong with me? What did I do wrong?? We used to be so in love. We couldn't be away from each other. I mean I never thought that he didn't. I guess I should've figured it out when he didn't want to get married. Momma/ where do I go now? I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do. _**Jo begged towards the sky.

"Just be you honey," a voice came from the doorway. Jo sighed recognizing the voice. 

"Look I don't need your pity so just call Shane back and tell him I'm fine and be on your way." Jo snapped at him before she realized it. But for some reason he stayed in the door. 

"I don't have any pity for you. You don't need pity." The voice said. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She gave a slight yelp when she felt her feet being lifted from the swing, as a body sat next to her. "Why don't you put that out and talk to me," the voice asked.  Jo sighed putting the cigarette out as she rearranged herself so she was lying with her head in his lap. She gave a slight sigh as he started to run his hands through her hair.  "You're a beautiful woman, a wonderful mother, and you'll be a great wife someday. Shane is stupid for wanting anything else. He's stupid for not marrying you when he had the chance. You are so loving and gentle, you love everyone no matter what they do or have done. I've never seen you be mean to a single person, you light up the room when you walk into it. You don't need pity; all you need is to find someone that will love you as much as love him. "He told her gently. He sighed as her eyes began to drop,

 "Who'd want a 24 year old mom with 4 kids?" she asked as she snuggled into his lap.

"You'd be surprised," he told her taking in her features. She gave a slight smile as she drifted off to sleep. Leaning down he gently kissed her forehead. 

"Hey man you ready to go?" the other man asked as he stepped outside.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and stay here with them tonight," he told him, the other man nodded and walked back into the house. A few minutes later he came out with a blanket draping it over Jo.  

"I'll see you tomorrow man," the other guy said before walking out.

-The next morning-

Shane arrived back at the house to see the back door opened. After checking on all of the kids, he ventured into the backyard. He scanned across the yard. Finally his eyes landed on the swing. He felt his anger begin to boil as he saw the two together. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???" he screams at the two, waking them up. "You're supposed to be my friend and you're supposed to be my girlfriend, how can you do this to me. "He asked his blood boiling. 

Jo looked over at the man she loved, "How can I do what to you. We didn't do anything unlike you who is fucking around on me behind my back. So, how can I do this to you? How can you do this to ME??" she asked. As she heard the front door open once again. Sane glanced behind him before returning his attention to the couple on the swing. "Fine, but I mean come on man you're one of my best friends, you're one of my kids godparents. " Shane told him, his eyes on fire. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guy's I know it's been a while since I updated, please forgive me!! THANXS for reading!! Please review and tell me what you think. I live off of reviews. Thanxs so much for reading, now make my day and REVIEW. THANXS!! Oh and any guesses who the mystery man might be???? THANXS again for reading!!!


	4. Momma

Joplin Chapter Three Authors Note: This takes place a year in the future! Jeff is back with the WWE. Takes place in NC and everybody lives in Cameron **=Flashback * = Location  
  
Shannon looked over at the man a pissed expression on his face. "I know I'm one of your kid's godparents that are why I'm here." Shannon told him his anger rising at the man, "You walked out on your family, and I came over to make sure that "YOUR" family was alright. Jeff and I got a call at 3 am from Trent saying that he couldn't find you and Momma was crying. We came over and took care of "your" family as usual, you have missed some of the most important moments in Trent and Breydan's lives cause your trasping around with your damned whore. Don't you see you've got the world waiting here for you? God I would do anything to be in your shoes. You have four beautiful kids a gorgeous girlfriend and you treat them like crap," Shannon said exploding at Shane forgetting about the woman in his lap. "Hell the way you act you'd think you only had 2 kids, Matt and Nero. Hell I bet you doesn't know that Trent thought that his FATHER was me or Jeff. You totally forget about Breydan half the time. So don't accuse me of doing anything you that you haven't done unless it's loving your girlfriend and your kids, cause I'm guilty of that, and only that." Shannon screamed before he felt a weight being lifted off of his lap. Within a flash Jo was inside the house pushing around their friends, Shane glared at his friend after watching his ex-lover flee into the house. "How the hell do I know that Trent isn't yours" Shane shot back at he man, "it's a known fact that she always had a thing for you. And everyone knows you have a thing for her. What would've stopped you two?" Shane accused harshly.  
  
Shannon looked over at the man an amazed look on his face. "I can't believe you can even say a thing like that, you for a fact as well as everyone else here that you're the only person she has ever been with. But you know what; I would be in pure fuckin heaven if that little boy was mine. SO go ahead and think that she cheated on you, ya fuckin Hypocrite." Shannon screamed at the man getting in his face.  
  
"STOP IT" a voice came from the back of the group. The group parted to see Trent standing with Matt and Nero, tears running down his face, " SSSTOP FIGHIN" the little boy screamed running into Jeff's legs, trying to find comfort. , Jeff sighed giving both men dirty looks.  
  
"Listen to the three year old guys," Jeff said sweeping the boy into his arms. Jeff sat down on the couch holding the boy as he cried. Shannon, quietly made his way over to the couch sitting next to Jeff, "Matty, Nero Please come over here, " Shannon said patting the seat next to him, the boys stood for a second unsure of what to do before making their way towards the couch, Shannon gave the boys a sad smile,  
  
"boys I'm really sorry that you just saw what happened and that you saw me and your daddy fighting, I didn't mean for you to hear anything I said," Shannon told the boys brushing a tear off of Trent's face, "Your daddy loves all of you a lot and I love all of you bunches and bunches, and the last thing either of us wanted to do was hurt you boys, I'm really sorry if we scared you or made you sad, me and daddy didn't mean to." Shannon told each of the boys. "Can you guys forgive me and Daddy?" Shannon asked glancing at Shane still standing in the doorway. Matt and Nero both gave slow nods before hugging Shannon and making their way over to Shane. Shannon glanced over at Trent, who was still huddled into Jeff, "hey buddy can you forgive us?" Shannon asked gently looking the boy in the eyes, "No," the little boy sqeaked out huddling into Jeff. Shannon's face drastically dropped as he gave a slow nod, "that's OK, buddy, I understand and I still love you," Shannon told the boy before getting off the couch, " I'm going to check on the baby," Shannon muttered walking out of the room. Matt let out the breath he had been holding, making his way over towards Shane pushing him out the door.  
  
--Meanwhile in the Living Room—  
  
Amy glanced at Trish who quickly nodded; Amy cleared her throat getting the attention of the little boys, "Hey boys do guys want to go to the park?" Amy asked as a smile spread across Matt and Nero's faces,  
  
"YEAH!" came the excited response from the little boys, Amy smiled taking Matt's hand, while Nero dragged Trish down the hall. Jeff looked around the now empty room.  
  
"Trent buddy do you want to go the park and sit w/ Aunt Amy and Auntie Trish?" Jeff asked the boy. Trent gave a low no and cling tighter to Jeff. Jeff gave a sigh and stood up making is way into the boy's room. Jeff sat the boy down on his bed. "I'm going to tuck you in and I want you to take a nap, I'm just going to be downstairs and Uncle Shannon is in the nursery, if you need us," Jeff told him tucking him into the bed.  
  
Trent snuggled into the covers, "I wuv you Uncle Jeffy," the three year old told him drifting into dreamland.  
  
Jeff stepped out of the room leaning against the wall, listening to Shannon talking to the baby in the nursery.  
  
Breydan, I think I really screwed up this time, I mean now your momma knows how I feel about her. I think I could have very well just ruined our friendship...  
  
--Outside—  
  
Matt maneuvered Shane over to the patio furniture, watching as Shane sat in the chair opposite from the swing. Matt watched as Shane reached for the pack of cigarettes, "I didn't even know she started smoking again," Shane told him his fingers gliding around the box. Matt watched closely as his friend tried to keep it together. Matt sat quietly waiting for Shane to start.  
  
"She gave me her blessing," Shane said in a low voice as if he did want to admit it.  
  
Matt glanced over, "What for?" he asked not wanting to pry.  
  
"To be with Teagan," Shane said pulling a cigarette out of the pack reaching for the lighter. "Weren't expecting that were ya?" Shane asked lighting up. Matt gave him a freaked out expression. Shane gave a nod, reaching into his cargo pocket he pulled out the note, handing it to Matt. Matt slowly reached out his hand accepting the note. His eyes scanning over the note, taking in the shaky hand writing. Matt let out a low whistle looking back over at Shane.  
  
"I guess you got what you wanted." Matt told his friend unsure of what to say. Shane's eyes dropped to the ground. "This is what you wanted right?" Matt asked the man.  
  
"No" Shane told him, as if not wanting to admit it.  
  
"Why the hell did you cheat on Jo then?" Matt asked his friend more confused then ever.  
  
"I don't know, I mean it just happened and I couldn't stop. I mean at first Teagan was just a friend like Amy or Trish ya know. A then one night something just changed I don't know what it was but there was like this kind of light that I can't explain but I was just drawn to here. I mean she's so different form Jo in everyway. O dunno I mean she made me work, she refused to let me slack off, and she doesn't put up with my shit." Shane told Matt dragging off his cigarette.  
  
Matt stared at the man like he was crazy, "Shane you're totally forgetting that Jo was beat when she disagreed with her father, that she saw her mother shot in front of her over another woman, Jo will never be like that. Especially, when you make it so that she can't trust you." Matt told the man as if it was common knowledge.  
  
"Do you think that Shannon will be a good father?" Shane asked eyes focused on the clouds.  
  
=2 months later= * Cameron Municipal Courthouse *  
  
The judge sat at his podium in from of the small courtroom. His eyes scanning the petitions, "In the matter of Mr. Gregory Helms vs. Ms. Joplin Hensley, over the matter of custody of Matthew Helms, Evan Helms, Trent Helms and Breydan Helms, I grant full custody to Mr. Gregory Helms. This matter is now closed." The judge spoke hitting the gavel against its pedestal. JO simply nodded making her way of the courtroom, with her lawyer following. Shane gave an appreciative nod to the judge before exiting the court. Jo said goodbye to her Lawyer before making her way out to her Celica. Shane gave a low sigh watching as the mother of his children sat behind the wheel of her car crying her heart out. He felt a hand on his shoulder turning around he saw matt looking sad.  
  
" You've sunk low Helms, extremely low.: he said restrainng himself from punching his friend, " You just took away her whole life," Matt told the man pushing past him. 


	5. Thank you Lord

Matt watched as Jo started up the car, he watched as she put the car in reverse holding try to stifle her cries, Matt climbed into the suburban watching as Shane walked out of the court. Matt simply shook his head shifting into reverse and followed Jo's car back to him and Amy's house. About 20 minutes later Jo parked and made her way up to the door. Jeff opened the door pulling her inside. Matt pulled the suburban into the garage, before making his way into the house, Matt waked through the door into the kitchen where Jeff, Amy and Trish were talking.  
  
"How did Shane get custody?" Jeff asked extremely pissed. " I mean don't get me wrong Shane's one of my best friends but I mean were home 2 days a week , how could Jo not get custody?"  
  
"Shane brought up the past," Matt said reaching into the fridge, "he brought up what happened after her Dad went to prison," Amy looked over at him stunned.  
  
"he didn't" Amy stated understanding her husband's anger. Matt simply nodded unscrewing the cap off of his beer.  
  
"but," Jeff started "She was 15, and she went to rehab I mean it's not like she's going to relapse or anything." Jeff spoke as he watched Shannon and Jo play with the kids.  
  
"Jeffro, there's always a chance." Matt said as if not wanting to admit it. This has tto be tearing her up. Looking back into the room Amy smiled once again looking into the living room.  
  
"I think that she'll be alright though," Amy said pointing to the couple in the living room. Everyone's eyes were drawn into the living room where Jo was sitting between Shannon's legs holding Breydan as Shannon read a story to the boys on the floor. 30 minutes later, Shannon walked into the kitchen,  
  
" I think were gonna go ahead and head out." Shannon tolf the group before motioning for them to come inot the living room. Jo had the boys sitting on the forr inforn of her, speaking softly  
  
" So now you guys are going to tgo back home and you're going to stay with daddy , and this really nice lady named Teagan, it's going to br lots of fun!" she told them trying to fight back her tears.  
  
" where will you be?" Nero asked looking up from his Hurricane Helms action figure,  
  
"Momma's going to go out to California for a while," Shannon said coming out from behind them , Without warning Trent launched himself into his mother,  
  
" Take me!!!!" the little boy shrieked holding on for dear life. Jo burst out in tears,  
  
"I wish I could baby, I wish I could. I'd take you boys out to California, but your daddy won't let me." She whispered into his hair, holding him with all of her might. Her heart breaking she motioned to Jeff, Jeff gave a slow nod before walking towards her. Her gently pryed Trent off of her, Trent's grip on her only tightening. When Jeff had finally pulled the little boy off he started lashing out, Kicking and screaming. Jeff pulled the boy towards him, holding him tight, speaking soothing words in his ear. When the boy finally quit lashing He began sobbing onto Jeff's shoulder, muffled cries of Mama. Shannon walked around the two, pulling Jo into his arms, he walked her outside putting her into the car. Shanoon shut the car door before running back into the house, "I'm going to take her back to my house if ya all need me," Shannon told the group gathering their things, before dropping a kiss on each one of the kid's foreheads. Jeff watched as Shannon left. Trying to quiet the boy in his arms, Jeff quickly sat down on the couch. Rearranging the little boy, in his lap.  
  
"Hush buddy, it'll be okay," jeff said reassuringly.  
  
=20 minutes later=  
  
Shannon helped Jo into his den. What do you want to do now darling. Shannon asked taking her into his arms. Positioning her inbetween his legs.  
  
" Let's go to Cali, I can't stand to see my babies if I can't take them home with me." Jo told him tears soaking into his tee-shirt,  
  
" Alright baby I'll call the airport and get us some tickets, for tomorrow." Shannon told her reaching for the phone.  
  
=Later that night=  
  
The whole group minus Shane and the kids gathered at Shannon's house to start packing for the move. The group was saddened but it had been expected. The mood in the house was somber as Pearl Jam blasted over the stereo. Conversation was light as they filled the multiple boxes. By the end of the night, they had all of Shannon's major things packed and ready for the movers. Shannon had decided to keep the house so it was still about half full with his possessions. Later that night the whole group was situated in the back yard talking trying to keep it light hearted. Shannon was walking back out to the backyard with a six pack in his hand. He walked out seeing Joplin longing in the hot tub along with the others. Shannon was for once happy that he had let the Salesman talk him into the largest hot tub they supplied. Shannon walked over relizing how much his life had changed in the matter of two months. He had found the woman of his dreams, he was basically living with her, moving to LA with her. He gave a quick glance at the nighttime sky, before uttering "Thank you Lord." 


End file.
